roblox_atlafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Peterphile/New moves for new max level
These are some moves I thought of for the new max level, since Soul promised them for this summer but never gave it to us: Lightning Bending : Lightning Cut (lvl 300): Same animation and effect as Chi Block moves, except the user's hand has a ball of lightning in it when used and the person hit has electrical particles floating around them due to being paralysed by the lightning. Lightning Stream (lvl 350): The user does a similar animation as Lightning Bolt, except this move makes the user generate continuous streams of lightning towards the direction of the mouse instead of a single bolt. For 5 seconds, the user can extend this move's duration relying solely on stamina, however after 5 seconds the user's health will start to deplete as well, forcing them to stop the move if they are low on health. Combustion Bending : Combustion Combo (lvl 300): Same animation as combustion moves but longer charge up time. The user shoots short range, mid range and long range combustion rays altogether at the direction of the mouse. Can damage enemies 3 times if done right. Homing Combustion (lvl 350): Same animation as combustion moves, the user shoots a combustion ray that will follow the mouse pointer and explode upon collision with anything for 10 seconds. After 10 seconds, the user will lose control over the combustion ray and it will travel for 2 seconds before either exploding on its own or colliding and exploding on something. Airbending : Air Funnel (lvl 300): The user puts their glider in front of them and start spinning it, creating a vertical Tornado that has the same effect as Air Blow, except bigger. The direction of the funnel can change as the user moves the mouse. The respective button can be held to extend the time. Asphyxiation (lvl 350): Same animation and similar effects as Bloodbend, except this move creates a ball of air around the victim's head. Difference here is that victim is still able to move and use bending, therefore they can counterattack if given enough health and time. Waterbending : Maelstorm (lvl 300): The user surrounds themselves with a whirlpool of water, similar to Tornado except it draws people in instead of pushing them out, deals damage overtime. Ice Floor (lvl 350): User stomps the ground and within a radius depending on the user's strength, the ground will turn into ice and freeze anyone touching it. Metal Bending : Metal Cable (lvl 300): After reaching level 300, two metal cables will appear on the user's hip. They can act as transport by shooting the cables onto a building nearby which will pull them towards said building, or attacks by shooting the cable at a person which will damage the victim and drag them towards the user. Metal Coffin (lvl 350): The user will launch a big block of metal towards the mouse's direction. Any player that comes in contact with the metal will be trapped in a metal armor that will blind them and immobilise them for a period of time. Lava Bending : Lava Blobs (lvl 300): The user creates four lava blobs that hover around them for a split second before launching them at the direction of the mouse. Same animation and effect as Ice Spears. Liquefy (lvl 350): Same animations as chi block. Players hit by this move will be covered in lava, continuously hurting them and other people who get near them. Sand Bending : Sand Spout (lvl 300): Water spout but with sand. Quicksand (lvl 350): Same animation as Lava Pool, but creates a pool of quicksand in front of them that will drag people in the pool down and back up, damaging them in the process. Category:Blog posts